


Watching

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom! Draco, Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, seriously there's no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: He tried to close the door before they saw him. Truthfully it was all his fault, he should have knocked.But, in his defense, it was the middle of the workday, and they both knew better than to get caught doing...what they were doing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46
Collections: Orgasms for Days: A Smut for Cece Collective





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Cece! I hope this helps you through the rough times. Big thanks Lumos Lyra for putting this all together.

He tried to close the door before they saw him. Truthfully it was all his fault, he should have knocked.

But, in his defense, it was the middle of the workday, and they both knew better than to get caught doing...what they were doing. 

The image of Hermione on her knees, big brown eyes affixed on Malfoy’s face, hands sliding up his thighs was burned into the back of his eyelids, probably scarred into his memory for good. 

He couldn’t have seen Malfoy’s face from his vantage but could imagine the longing in his eyes and smug smirk pulling at his lips.

Harry swore under his breath, pushing up his glasses onto his forehead to wipe away at the beads of sweat forming behind them. 

“Potter. Get in here.” Malfoys voice carried through the door and over the pounding of his own heart. Only the sheer nerve that had propelled him thus far through life gave him the courage to open the door again. 

Hermione was still on her knees, by her desk, eyes averted to the carpet. Her skirt was rucked up from the position, and the longer he watched her, the more he could see her struggling to steady her breathing. 

“Lock and silence the door,” Malfoy commanded, still in the visitor’s chair across from the desk, legs stretched out before him like he was king of the whole fucking world. 

“I should have knocked. I won’t- “

“Do you want to watch or not?” 

Harry swallowed audibly. Did he want to watch...did he want to watch his best friend suck off ...her lover? Her boyfriend?  _ Malfoy.  _

He did. He wanted all of those things. It was sure to become his new favorite daydream and shower wank fodder. He wanted to hope that one day he could be on the receiving end of this scenario. Malfoy included.

Wordlessly, he locked and silenced the Minister’s office door and walked to where he could finally face the other wizard. 

Malfoy’s face was exactly how Harry had pictured it, except with a slight flush in the crest of his cheeks he hadn’t expected. But of course, he hadn’t seen Malfoy aroused before. 

“Make yourself comfortable. “ Draco pointed a hand at the large desk across from him. Harry perched himself on the edge, unable to stop himself. “You’re lucky. We had just discussed having an audience. She wants you to watch. “ 

Harry nodded, licking his lips from nerves. “And you?”

Draco shrugged. “I did always wonder what the “Chosen One” was packing…We’re all adults here, if anyone wants to stop, all they have to say is the word.” 

“Right. Sure.” Harry shifted his Auror’s robes more to seat himself fully on the desk without knocking anything over. 

Malfoy signaled to Hermione with a flippant gesture, and she began to crawl forward on her knees. As she had before, she ran her hands up Malfoy’s clothed thighs and kept them there waiting for something else. 

He ran his thumb reverently over her parted lips. “What do you need, sweet pet?”

“You.”

“Oh, now, you can do better than that.” 

Hermione’s throat clicked before her desire-filled tone answered. “I want to suck your cock, please.” 

“And you want Potter to watch while you do it? “ Malfoy was sliding open his belt as he spoke. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Harry’s hands moved automatically to the placard of his trousers to rub at his growing erection. Just the way they spoke to each other had set his nerves alight. 

Malfoy took a handful of curls in hand and unsheathed himself from the trousers. Hermione whimpered as her guided her head to tongue the whole length of his member, then down to his balls and back up, while she licked dutifully, not moving her hands but letting him control her every movement. Finally, he slipped past her lips, pushing her head down until she groaned. “Good girl. Take it again… there you go…” Hermione gagged slightly, but the rest of her body squirm, thighs rubbing together to seek out friction. 

Harry’s hand was fully buried in his trousers now, tugging at his aching cock. Malfoys eyes met his for a second. 

“Go on…” He jutted his chin towards Harry. “Show us.”

With only a brief moment of hesitation, Harry adjusted himself on the desk to open his fly and free his erection. Malfoy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before schooling his features again. With the same grip on Hermione’s hair, he steered her gaze to what Harry was now doing on her desk.

“Look at him, pet, look at what you do to him without even touching him. “Hermione gave an appreciative hummed before being returned to the hypnotic rhythm. 

Draco then maneuvered his free hand to tug at the top of her skirt until he could reach the hem and flip it up and over Hermione’s arse. Harry had to chuckle to himself as knickers were red as if a signal to him. Dampness gathered on the gusset and her thighs, and he vaguely wondered what she tasted like, but it was getting harder and harder to think as blinding pleasure built at his own hand. Malfoy was losing his composure too.

“She wet?” he asked.

“Soaked.”

He nodded, pleased with this revelation. “Touch her but don’t make her come yet. “

Harry couldn’t get off the desk fast enough. With less grace than he would have liked, he dipped to his knees behind Hermione, running a finger over the soaked silk. Her immediate keening wail and a fresh wave of arousal sent sparks through him. He teased her with the tip of his cock against her knickers as her hips rocked back towards Harry.

With a wet  _ pop,  _ she freed up her mouth to beg in earnest. “I want to come, please. Please, sir.” 

“Open your mouth, pet.” Hermione’s swollen lips parted immediately. “Potter’s going to come on your knickers, and I’m going to fill your mouth. Then you can touch yourself like a good little come slut.”

With half snarl, half growl, Draco pumped his seed into her open mouth. Finally undone, by it all, Harry coated the knickers in her own. With fast reflexes, Hermione’s hand flew into her knickers and only had to make a few tight circles around her clit until she jerked and moaned, letting her head fall on Malfoy’s thigh. He mumbled praises and stroked her hair until she came down from her high. 

After everyone was cleaned up and put back together, Hermione had gone right back into work mode, but a definite lack of tension in her voice. Her eyes even seemed to shine more as she charmed her hair back up.

“So what did you need...before all that, Harry?” 

He laughed quietly to himself. “Oh, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out to lunch; this was a much better idea, though.” 


End file.
